


Falling Apart

by SpicasLight



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicasLight/pseuds/SpicasLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lavi decided to leave the Black Order, the exorcist and bookman life, he disappeared. No one knew where he had gone nor why. At least that's what he thought. Years later he mysteriously received a letter from the Order requesting his return. Now Lavi is back as an exorcist and a bookman but can he help put the pieces back together? Or will everything remain broken forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1, Part 1: Long Time, No See

"The only home that a man  
should ever need is  
within his heart"  
-『Lavi』

Lavi stood in front of the tall double doors. Beads of sweat dripped down his face, whether from nerves or the 90 degree weather, he didn't know nor did he care at the moment. All the he really cared about was finding out why he was here.

He had received a letter from the one place he wanted to forget, The Black Order. The first thought that went through his head when he saw the white envelope was 'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!' The second thought was 'How the hell did they find me!' The red head had tried his hardest to cover his tracks, to make sure that the Order would never find him. He moved as far as he could, while still being able to stay in Japan. He made sure to use fake names where ever he went. He even changed his hair color once, only to change it back to the red color original color. The ex-exorcist wanted to get as far away as he could from his old life but no matter what they still found him. For days he debated whether or not he should open the letter. He broke after the third day and hesitantly opened the letter.

Sighing, the redhead quietly knocked on the large door, hoping that the knock was quiet enough that no one would hear but even if no one heard it they could see him through the cameras. He didn't even know why he was here. He was ready to throw away the exorcist life for good but when he read the letter he suddenly decided drop everything and go straight back to the Black Order.

It had been three years since he'd last stood outside these doors. Since he'd seen the people who he use to work with. Sure he wanted to keep in contact with them, the friends he'd made, but if he really wanted to get rid of his old life he would have to cut off all his connections to the Order.

He grabbed a folded piece of paper put from his pocket, the letter that they took the time to find where he was to send it to him. He read over it in his head over and over again, like he had done since he first read the letter. At this point he had it memorized but just reading it from memory didn't make it feel as real as reading it on paper.

**Dear Lavi,**

**We request your presence to meet with the Board of the Black Order. Please consider this request. It is a life or death situation and the Order needs all the help they can get.**

**Thank you.**

He sighed and folded the letter back up, sticking it back into his pocket. As he waited for someone to show up or for something to happen, his nervousness increased. Maybe this was a bad idea.... Millions of questions along with many positive and negative possibilities, raced through his head. He didn't know exactly what the 'life or death' situation was, but by the way they worded it and the fact they took the time to track him down, it sounded pretty serious. Pretty serious would be an understatement. It would extremely serious. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

After about, what felt like five hours of waiting, the red head was considering leaving when the door started opening slowly.

"Uh..." Lavi stood there dumbfounded. Honestly he didn't know what to expect when he showed up. He was hoping that no one would be here and he could pretend that he was never here and that he never received the letter.

Stepping inside the great double doors, Lavi slowly walked toward the middle of the grand tower. It all still looked the same since he last saw it. Though it did seem a bit gloomy. The Order, which was bursting with life, was now lifeless. There weren't as many people walking around as it used to, there weren't any noise of destruction from one Komui's rouge robots, nor was there any noise of laughter that use to occasionally be heard all around. It felt empty, which made Lavi start regretting coming back along with leaving in the first place.

"What happened here?" He asked to himself as he looked around from the center of the room. Did the Order become this way because I left? The red head couldn't help by wonder. The Order could have 'fallen apart' because they were short one exorcist and bookman. Lavi could feel the guilt bubbling up inside him. Did I cause this?

"L-Lavi?" A voice asked softly, breaking him out of thought. The voice sound unsure yet comforting almost as if they were speaking to a child or if they spook any louder it would scare him off.

The red head turned around toward the voice. His face soon softening into a warm smile at seeing who it was. I knew that voice sound familiar. "Hey Lenalee. Long time, no see."


	2. Part 2

Lenalee slowly walked up to the young bookman, tears were threatening to fall from her dark purple colored eyes. It had been so long since she had last seen the red headed exorcist. Everything about him seemed the same. "Lavi, is...is that really you?" She asked, stopping only a couple inches in front of him, a bit unsure.

"Yeah...It's really me." He replied with a warm smile.

The female exorcist stood there for a moment, staring down at the floor, her blue bangs covering her eyes. It's really him. She could feel the tears running down her face, though she didn't know if it was from anger or sadness. Maybe both?

"Uh, Lenalee?" Lavi asked cautiously. He could tell she was crying from the way her shoulders would move up and down. His heart stung from guilt at the sight. He hated seeing his friends hurt, especially if he was the reason for the pain. "Lenalee, don't cry. Look I'm sorry for-"

"Don't apologize!" Lenalee shouted, interrupting Lavi. "Don't you dare apologize. Not after everything that's happened." She said softly between shaky breaths. "You're such an idiot. You leave for years with no warning, you just disappeared. I was worried sick. You never wrote, you never tried to get into contact with anyone at the Order...I...I" She pause to take a shaky breathe before saying softly, "I thought you had die...and when you finally do come back you act like everything is alright!" Her soft voice became loud and angry.

Lavi took a step backwards, putting his hands up defensively. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized again. He had seen Lenalee mad before but this was a new kind of anger. One that most people wouldn't survive from.

"I told you don't apologize!" Lenalee's hands clenched into fists. "Do you know how it's been without you here?" She asked taking a step forwards. "While you were gone on 'vacation'. We were over here getting murdered!" Tears were now flowing down her face.

"Lenalee, I'm sorry. I really am. And before you can interrupt me again hear me out, okay?" The former red haired exorcist asked. Lenalee nodded while wiping her eyes with the end of her sleeves, remaining quiet to allow Lavi to talk. "I don't know exact what's happened but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you, for the Order. I just...I just needed some time to myself."

"Some time to yourself? Some time to yourself! 'Some' time means a couple of months or maybe a year. Not three!" Lenalee yelled glaring up at Lavi. She was about to yell at the red head more but she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"I know...I know." Lavi said in a calming voice as he held the female close. He rubbed small circles on her back hoping that would help calm her down. "I was gone longer than I expected I would be and I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing..." Lenalee said softly through sobs as she buried her face into Lavi's shoulder.

"But I have a good reason for being gone for so long." The red head continued, ignoring the dark haired exorcist comment. "And I will tell you what it is...just not now..."

"Why?" She asked, looking up at the taller male. "Why can't you tell me now? Why did you leave? Why didn't you come back when we needed you?"

"I can't answer those questions now, but trust me I will soon." Lavi replied softly. "But for now, let's not worry about the past. What's important is that I'm here now and I'm ready to help fix what ever needs to be fixed. Just tell me what all has happened since I left."

Lenalee stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before she nodded and pulled away from the comforting hug. "Alright, but I would like to talk in private."

"That's fine with me. Just lead the way." Lavi said with a reassuring smile. The fact that the female exorcist wanted to talk in private made him nervous. There were rarely any people walking around in the Order so just standing there, where they were, was private enough. Was what happened really that bad? He questioned and the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to know the answer.

Lenalee smile slightly and led the way to a more secluded area with Lavi silently following behind. They walked for what felt like hours till they stopped in front of an old looking door. The red head didn't recognise the surroundings at all. Bookman had made him look over the blueprints for the order multiple times and he never saw this part on them.

"Where are we?" Lavi asked as Lenalee pushed open the door.

"An abandoned part of the Order. Down here used to be where my brother did all his Komlin robots and before that it use to be the medical ward," The female exorcists explained.

"Oh," Lavi replied. He looked around the room and all it held. There were cobwebs in every corner and the wallpaper was peeling off in some places, there was a table in the far corner with a lamp on it covered in webs and dust. "Soooo, why did we need to come here for you to tell me what happened?" He asked walking around the room mindlessly.

"Lavi."

"Yeah?" He stopped to look at the dark haired exorcist,who was looking down at the floor. Though her bangs were covering her eyes, he knew she was crying by the way her shoulders moved up and down.

Lenalee stood there for a moment, not saying anything as she tried to compose herself, her gaze never leaving the floor. She took deep breathes in and out to calm herself enough to stop crying. "Lavi," she paused as she looked up at the red head in front of her and just like that she felt the dam holding back her tears burst and shatter into pieces

"Lavi, Allen's...Allen's dead."


End file.
